Lacerate Memories
by sankyu-chan
Summary: AU.Kagome and Kikyo are good friends. But their problem is… is falling for the same guy. This is a story about love, hate, pain, hope and friendship…


Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are good friends. But their problem is… is falling for the same guy. This is a story about love, hate, pain, hope and friendship…

Author: sankyuchan

Type: Alternate Universe

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairings: I/K… but which "K"?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Inuyasha' or any further anime characters. 'Inuyasha' will only belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Kikyo, and Kagome. All flames go to my bowling pot for ramen for my darling Naruto, Inuyasha, Sasuke, and Gaara. Thank you.

**LACERATE MEMORIES**

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'_

**Action**

Note: I will hardly use the _'thoughts'_ and **Action** so… no need to worry! )!

----

**DEFINITION (THAT ARE FOUND ON means to torn; mangled.**

Mangled means to cut or bruise with repeated blows or strokes, making a ragged or torn wound, or covering with wounds; to tear in cutting; to cut in a bungling manner.

Wretched means very miserable.

I was looking for a title for this story so… this became as 'Lacerate Memories'… Kekeke, yeah, I know it's weird finding a title on LOL…

----

Lacerate Memories

-Chapter One-

Note: All Kagome's Point of View

----

Everyone greeted each other with open hugs and kisses. It was the first day of Junior high and coming to see the same faces… Just makes a huge impact to me.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome!"

"K-Kagome-sama!"

"Kyyuuuu!"

I returned with squeals and hugs.

"Was I really this popular!"

"Kagome-chan!"

Wide arm swung around my waist from behind. I shrieked.

"Aiiiiiiiieee!"

Instantly, the arms came off. I turned around to face my good old friend and immediately, I burst into a smile.

"Sango!" We shrieked and hugged, while hopping. I finally pulled back and took in the new view of Sango.

She had long black hair to her waist with shimmering brown eyes. She still wore her light magenta eye liner.

"Oh, Kagome! You've grown so much taller!"

I blushed and smiled.

"I have?"

"Of course you have! You're up to my nose now!" Sango ran her fingers through my short hair that just went pass a few inches off my shoulders.

"And you cut your hair! To your shoulders too! Oh my goodness, Kagome! You're so much cuter from last year! You even got skinnier!"

I felt a vein pop right above my eye brow. Yes, it was true I lost weight… A LOT of weight; from 116 to 101 pounds, amazing 15 pounds off my weight.

_And you don't know how much hell I went through…_

"Kagome-chaaannn!" Another weight was added around my neck.

"W-Why the heck is everyone trying to kill me!"

Another tall black hair beauty stepped in my view with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. The beauty smiled and hugged me.

"Ohhh, Kagome! I missed you so!"

"K-Kikyo!"

We pulled back to see each other's faces. I felt stinging pain stretched on my cheeks and Kikyo pinched them.

"Aiiii-yah… Aiii-yah…" It seemed like it was, 'Beat-Up-Kagome-on-the-first-day-of-school' Day.

Kikyo pulled out her schedule and so did Sango. I pulled on a bewildered face as I took in Kikyo's actions. She seemed… happy?

"Let's see…" We all settled in Sango's and my home base. I then pointed out the classes on our schedules.

"We have more classes together this year than last year!" Kikyo looked at her watch and smiled. "There's only three more minutes before the bell rings so I gotta go check out Ayame and Yura." Kikyo waved before she left.

"…Ayame and Yura…" I repeated quietly. Sango sat in the desk in front of me and snapped her fingers. I sighed and smiled.

"So… how about them-"

"Boys? Oh please…" I snorted un-lady-like and pointed to the boys up front. "Them boys are N-E-R-D-S."

"But-"

"Boys over summer vacation?" I again answered. "The only hot ones are the pass Japanese anime and manga I've seen."

Sango 'huff'ed and crossed her arms. This was what I truly loved about Sango; she was a good person to joke around with and we both found humor in everything.

I only smiled and stuck out my tongue. Sango then giggled.

"I heard that we have a new student (a HOT male, I must add) this year who just transferred from Izuki Junior High…" Sango wriggled her eye brows at me. I laughed at her attempt and smiled.

"You already have Miroku… And I think his habits are really rubbing onto you…" With that said, I jokingly scooted away from Sango, who just laughed. I smiled along and sighed.

"And besides…" my eye's glittered, "…my heart will only go to Gaara…" Sango scrunched up her nose.

"The guy on that one T.V show? Pssh! He's fake and you know it too."

Before we could go any further, the bell rang for home base and students crowded in.

Everyone stood and faced the Japan flag.

"Bow!" We all bowed in unison.

"Sit!" And so, 'Simon Says'.

The speakers from the office came.

"-Ahem- Good morning everybody. I hope you all had a great summer vacation. I want to say, good luck to the new students and it's good to see old faces." He paused for a moment. "Now, I shall do the words of wisdom for today…" His voice droned on as I stared into space.

----

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kyyuuu!"

Ayame wrapped her wide arms around my shoulders. I almost choked.

"Aya-Aya-Ayame!" I screamed but, also returned the hug. Ayame pulled back and gave me a huge smile.

"Wow! You're so much easier to hug now, Kagome!"

A vein popped.

"…H…Yeah." _Was I really that fat?_

"Ayame!" Ayame looked behind her to see Sango. She squealed and ran to hug the other female. I sighed in relief.

We all were in girls' choir. Girls and girls piled up in the white room. There were four rows of 15 chairs. A clean black chalk board was behind the choir teacher's desk. I was glad to see new and old faces.

A loud tapping came at the front desk. All females sat in the seats and faced at the choir teacher. Sango quickly stole a seat next to me on my left and Kikyo was on the other. The teacher cleared her throat and smiled.

"Hello everyone. I'm Ms. Yama, your choir teacher for every other day for the whole school year. I" She grabbed sheets of paper, "Will be passing out the syllabi for this class." She spoke again when every student had syllabi.

"I expect great behavior from all of you. I expect great voices from all of you. We will practice our songs for this year next week. But for the rest of this week, you may have free time but, don't take any advantage of it." With that, she walked behind her desk. Right when she sat, the room was filled with conversations.

----

"Finally! Lunch!"

I thanked the heavens and ran outside to sit in 'the spot'. I could hear my friends laughing at how cute I was and followed after. We all sat by 'OUR' Goshinboku tree. I faced the shortest girl (About 4 foot) of all my friends and smiled.

"Hey Kirara! How are you?"

Kirara had bold blond hair to her waist and light red eyes. She was the shortest 14 years old at the junior high. Her small white and green uniform had been specially made for her.

"Nothing much! But, wow! Look at you!"

It seems like everyone had noticed my thin figure and my short hair…

"Eheheh… Yeah!"

The girl 'gang' that sat around the tree was Kikyo, Sango, Kirara, Yura, Ayame, and me; happily friends ever since the beginning of their first junior high. I took a bite out my plain sushi and smiled. I had gotten happier throughout the day.

"Look!" Sango pointed, "There's the new kid!"

Easy to find. He was in the big blob of boys at the other tree that was just five feet away from us. He easily stood out because he had the longest black hair. I shrugged and continued eating.

"Oh… He IS kind of cute looking…" mumbled Kirara, who faintly blushed. I heard her mumble and giggled and patted Kirara's back.

"Go get 'em tiger." I joked. The girls squealed at Kirara's cuteness. Kirara blushed.

"It-It's not like THAT!"

Everyone stilled cooed around Kirara. I laughed and calmed. I took a glance at the new student, who was busily eating his lunch while talking.

It was true that he was a beauty. Long black hair (wow, that's rare…) towards his waist, unusual violet colored eyes, and a total work out. It seemed like the black uniform he was wearing suited him best than any other male at her school. But… he looked like an ass.

"…Do you know him, Kagome?"

I faced my eyeing pals. It seemed like they were watching me like a hawk instead of Kirara. I smiled and shook my head 'no'.

"Anyways, his name's Inuyasha, in the same grade as ours… exactly a month older than Kirara! Amazing!" Sango teased Kirara. I shrugged.

"Where did you get all this information, anyways?"

"From me, of course." A mascular voice called behind Sango.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped in surprise. I watched the loving couple hug and mush before returning to my lunch. It was a great happy day for the first day of school.

This is the reason why I loved lunch. It was a time where all of us girls' would huddle and talk, just simply hanging out with each other, tells jokes, and do a 'girl' thing'. Sometimes we would sit at separate sides of the Goshinboku tree but, we would never go off to some other place. We always liked to stay close and stand clear of perverts. That's how we are and that's how our friendship formed.

A light bump was felt on top of my head. I looked up to see Sango extending her hand out.

"Let's go to fourth hour." I titled my head and smiled.

"Yeah…"

----

"Chemistry."

**THUD!**

"Chemistry."

**THUD!**

"Chemistry."

**THUD!**

I hate science and chemistry.

**THUD! THUD! THUD!**

"Would you stop that, woman! I know I'm running through your lovely head and thoughts but, I can't keep running with you banging your head like that, honey."

I stopped banging my forehead on my desk and glared at Miroku. He just gave a playful smile and winked. I gave the best cold glare I could muster.

"Is that the best you can do, darling?"

I laughed, even in my miseries. It was good to laugh with an old friend, especially Miroku and Sango. They were such a great couple.

"Yeah, it's the best when it comes to you and Sango, kiddo." I smiled reassuringly.

We both joked and conversed for a while before going our separate ways in the nerdiful (which isn't even a word) room. I continued bruising my forehead with my desk. I was stuck in a room filled with nerds but I told myself, as long as I have Miroku in the same room, I will stay sane and un-stupid… Maybe just a little while…

"Attention!" A sharp voice came up front. We all faced forward and faced a new female teacher. With glasses hanging off her nose and small squinty eyes and afro-like hair, we all could tell she was from a Chinese ethnicity. Her wrinkles stretched from her face to her neck. She licked her thumb before passing out the sheets of paper in her hands.

"I'll be your teacher for this year, Mrs. Cheung," her accent voice was strict but, her Japanese was quite good.

"I'll be teaching all the units on this sheet of paper. Both units are already recorded for first and second semester." She placed my syllabi on top of my desk and the top right corner had a huge thumb print of saliva. Ick and ew.

"I'll be expecting great scientists from now on. If you choose to act like children, you'll be seeing yourself in the front office, are we clear?"

"Hai!" we all called in unison.

"Good."

It was going to be a _great_ school year… Of course I said that in my sarcastic voice.

----

It felt like weeks when I finally came to sixth period; English. Now this class, I like. When I say 'like' I mean 'love-kind-of-like'. Why; because Sango and Ayame is in there. A few friends of mine were in there but, they aren't as close as Sango and Ayame. I felt like the gods were actually trying to give me some luck after all. Immediately, the English teacher assigned permanent seats for the first semester.

The seats were five rows of five seats. I sat in the second row and in the third seat closest to the door while my precious friends, sat by the huge windows; the completely opposite from where I was sitting. I slumped in my seat and rested my head on my desk. During this time and day, it was nap time.

"Takeo Jurai, on the left of Higurashi."

Oh dang. Let me inform you about little Takeo boy. Takeo Jurai, a skinny spoiled rich kid, a pervert to all limits, and a playboy who dated every girl that was a higher class than him.

He had spiked blonde hair with ear piercing on his left ear. Sometimes looking at him made me laugh; he was so skinny that his black uniform looked as if it was going to fall off of him any moment. But I knew that he was actually build and a bit muscular. Six packs… such a skinny kid.

"Guru Urusei, on the right of Higurashi."

Oh crap. I sunk deeper in my lovely hole of doom. I take it back; the gods AREN'T giving me luck.

"Wait… I mean, on the right of Yohko."

I blew out a relief sigh but, the bad luck was that Urusei was sitting on the right of Ayame, who was in the fourth row.

Okay, Guru Urusei was the itchiest itch of all of the itches. Please add a 'b' in front of those 'itches'. She was a pain in the ass that flirts with all the guys at this Junior High. Of course, the guys don't flirt back.

Her long old granny blonde hair was to her knees and her make-up and over make-up. She would always be mad-dogging me and my friends with her emerald eyes. I don't know what made me loathe her so much.

Maybe it's because she's self-fish, mean, cruel, and all that kind of stuff. Or maybe it was because of her crooked and gapped teeth. I mentally laughed at myself.

"Takahashi Inuyasha…"

I jumped out of my hole of doom and looked up at the front. True as the world said: TAKAHASHI INUYASHA IS IN THE SAME CLASS AS HIGURASHI KAGOME. WHAT A COINCIDENCE. WELL, NOT REALLY. It was quite weird how the world knew what I thought. Sarcasm, sarcasm.

The look on his face definitely told me that he wasn't going to get a good grade in this class. How weird am I? I'm just reading him like a book. Ha. Ha. But his long black hair was very eye catching. A new style, maybe? The thought of Jurai and Miroku having extremely long hair disturbed my thoughts as I fought myself not to laugh.

"…On the right of…"

Ho? She's still assigning a seat for him. I looked on my right. It was an open seat. I simply didn't care where he sat and returned to my hole of doom.

"Ah! On the right of Akabi!"

I couldn't help but look behind me. Akabi Shippo was behind me and, and… So, Takahashi is sitting a down seat from my right.

"And Sawashima Ki in front of Takahashi."

Oh great, the chatterbox. Sawashima just won't stop talking. Trust me, I know. Having a locker by him is a real pain. Sometimes, the topic he's talking about is a bit extreme. He's a powerful thinker with a huge mouth. A bad kiddo with a bad reputation… well, not really. He, surprising, is very smart.

He was on the school's math team to go against other schools and his team won second place for the junior high records. Whistle. Very smart… Or maybe I just think that way because math is my weakest point.

I awoke to the word of 'free time for the rest of the hour' and cheered silently. Ayame and Sango came up to me and we talked as usual. After all, this _was_ our second to the last period for the day.

----

Teacher's aid in the office was my last class for the day. The old ladies showed me how to work the copy machine, the teacher's mail boxes, and what to say to answer the phone when the office women weren't there. Now, they left me with the thing I loved most; placing information and weekly paper in each mailbox. No sarcasm, it was now my favorite thing to do.

Starting on my work, I grabbed the stacks of paper and began placing papers in their right orders. I don't know why but, I was sick and tired of being unorganized last year. I was always unorganized I even often forgot things to do and what _not_ to do.

Again, I don't how I found myself being more like Kikyo; organized, neat, quite, and more… what's the word… more… '_perfect_'. Urg. I've always hated using that word. It made me feel so _un-_perfect. But I know, deep inside, me and Kikyo can never be on the same level. We may look the same but, we're _not_ the same.

She was a good girl with perfect grades, I was an average girl with average grades. She was a good girl with good looks, I was an average girl with _changed_ looks. I don't really give a damn in the world any more.

Not anymore… after _that_ happened between us.

"Hey, mind if I cut in and help?"

An unfamiliar voice broke thru my thoughts. Embarrassed, I nervously laughed and quickly took a handful of paper.

"Yeah! Here!" I turned around to give the papers to the patient person and then I stopped.

It was Takahashi Inuyasha.

----

----

----

----

Please review to see chapter two. (Hey! That rhymes!)

----

Questions you might ask:

And please, don't take these jokes seriously.

Q: What's Kagome's, Inuyasha's, and the gang's age?

A: You'll find out if you review.

Q: What with their past?

A: I dunno. Please Review.

Q: Is this character going to come in?

A: Review and you'll see the next chapter.

Q: What happens if I don't review?

A: You will never see chapter two.

Q: What's with all these questions?"

A: I dunno. I just thought it might fill you up on patience.

Q: Why does this story suck so far?

A: If it really sucked then, why are you still here?

Q: Can I flame you?

A: Uh, no. I don't think getting me burned up to crisp is a good idea. You're going to see court.

You see that shining purple button down there on the left corner? It's very attracting, isn't it? Now if only you'll push that…

Thanks for your time! Muah! Review and come back for the next chapter!

Sankyu-chan


End file.
